C'est difficile De vivre
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: Bashing : Albus Dumbledore, Fudge... Coupld : Het/Slash/Threesome voir plus. Trahison, mensonge, combat, torture, viole, drogue, prostitué, voyage dans le temps, voyage, créature magique, guerre, enlèvement, amitiés, amour, humour... Il y aura des OC
1. Le commencement de la fin

Disclamer : OC futur ainsi que l'histoire m'appartient.

Couple : ?

Message : Je cherche une bêta !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : le commencement de la fin

Un vieil homme mâchouillant un bonbon au citron regard à travers ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune des documents qui va lui permettre de trouver son arme.

Cette homme se nomme Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Il est l'un des plus puissants sorciers de tous les temps, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard depuis 1956. Avant cette nomination en remplacement du professeur Dippet, il était professeur de métamorphose. Albus Dumbledore s'est rendu célèbre en battant le mage noir Grindelwald en 1945 et en découvrant les douze propriétés du sang de dragon. Il a entretenu des relations avec les personnalités magiques les plus remarquables de son temps, l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel, l'historienne de la magie Bathilda Tourdesac et le théoricien de la magie Adalbert Lasornette. Il est le seul sorcier que Voldemort ait jamais craint.

En dehors du fait d'être directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore est aussi président du Magenmagot, le tribunal des sorciers. Il est membre de l'Ordre du Phénix dont il est le fondateur, le président et le gardien du secret. Il est également l'heureux récipiendaire de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe. De plus, il possède une carte des Sorcières et Sorciers célèbres à son effigie, laquelle peut se dénicher dans des Chocogrenouilles (friandises de sorciers) parmi celles d'autres sorciers célèbres. Il déclare d'ailleurs que lui enlever tous ses titres ne le gênait pas tant qu'il avait toujours sa carte à son effigie. Il est aussi Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef et Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des sorciers.

Grand et mince, Albus Dumbledore a des cheveux argentés ainsi qu'une barbe descendant jusqu'à la taille. Ses yeux ont un regard pétillant et pénétrant qui donne l'impression d'être passé au rayons X. Il prétend avoir une cicatrice au-dessus de son genou gauche qui représente le plan exact du métro de Londres.

Son caractère espiègle et farfelu, presque enfantin, ne doit pas faire oublier qu'il est considéré comme le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, notamment pour sa grande sagesse, mais aussi pour être le seul sorcier à faire peur à Voldemort. Dumbledore est une figure de l'humanisme. Flamboyant, incarnant et professant dans ses discours de début d'année les valeurs du courage, de l'amitié, de la justice et de la vérité. Toutefois, il est anéanti par la perte de sa sœur. Persuadé que le pouvoir aurait un effet néfaste sur lui, il fait pénitence en consacrant sa vie au combat contre les mages noirs.

Pourtant aujourd'hui malgré son intelligence extraordinaire, un problème persiste. Les mangemorts se reproduisent comme des lapins par exemple : Les Malfoy ont eu 2 garçon et une fille en plus de l'aîné qui a maintenant 5 ans, Les Lestrange ont eu des jumelles, les Snape car oui cet abruti de Severus a eu la malheureuse idée de se marier et d'avoir 1 enfants. Les Potter ont un seul enfant qui est né hier seulement celui-ci est un cracmol donc il faut l'éliminer et le remplacer par un des enfants de mangemort. Qui choisir ? Les Malfoy ? Les Lestrange ou les Snape ? Quoi que les Black aussi se reproduisent. Bon... On va faire comme à la moldu.

\- Pic Nick Douille C'est toi l'andouille... Tiens les Malfoy, récite Albus en regardant l'arbre généalogique des Malfoy. Bon je prend soit Draco soit Maximilien soit Morgane...Morgane. Maintenant le plan pour kidnapper la petite qui est... Tiens ! Elle est encore à l'hôpital se sera beaucoup plus facile pour moi de la prendre et comme par hasard Harry est encore à l'hôpital seulement le petit est un garçon... Pas grave je changerais le sexe de la petite et OP, s'exclame le directeur de Poudlard avec en grand sourire.

Celui-ci lâche un éclat de rire manquant de s'étouffer avec son bonbon au citron qui recrache. Albus appelle un auror à sa botte par la cheminée. L'auror en question arrive quelques minutes après en s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol sous le regard exaspéré du directeur barbu.

\- Misère, Misère... Mais quelle élégance ! Bon passons... Vous avez une nouvelle mission : Tuer le jeune Harry et le remplacer par la fille des Malfoy attention ! N'oublies pas de changer de sexe la petite ainsi que son apparence sinon je te botte les fesses, s'écrit le vieux en posant tranquillement sa baguette sur le bureau comme une menace.

L'auror hoche la tête avec peur avant de partir réaliser sa mission tout en marmonnant que Dumbledore ne pourrait même pas lever le pied tellement il est gros. Un ricanement sort de sa bouche en imaginant l'image.

Le jeune homme de 28 ans transplane à l'hôpital plus précisément dans la salle à bébé... L'auror réfléchit, c'est quoi le nom déjà. Peu importe, il repère rapidement la progéniture des Potter et il lui envoie le sortilège de la mort déclenchant l'alarme. L'auror se précipite vers le berceau de la fille Malfoy et lui donne l'apparence de Harry ainsi que son sexe avant de le transporter dans le berceau de l'héritier des Potter. L'homme transplaner juste au moment où la porte s'ouvre sur des aurors.

* * *

Review ? favoris ? Suivre ?

Des idées de couple ?

à suivre


	2. La famille Malfoy et leur détresse

Disclamer : Les futurs OC et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

Couple : ?

message : Je cherche une bêta ! Je sais pour l'instant les chapitres sont petits mais après ils vont s'allonger.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La Famille Malfoy et sa détresse

La famille Malefoy est une famille de sang pur dont le premier membre fût Armand Malefoy.

Armand Malefoy est un sorcier du 11ème siècle. Il a rendu divers services au roi Guillaume Ier d'Angleterre, ce qui lui a permit d'obtenir de belles terres dans le Wiltshire où il a fait construire un manoir pour y vivre avec sa famille. C'est probablement ce manoir qui fut la propriété de la famille Malefoy pendant des générations.

Cette famille est liée à la famille Black par le mariage de Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black ainsi qu'aux familles Lestrange et Tonks par le mariage des deux sœurs de Narcissa. Les derniers membres connus, Lucius, Narcissa et Victor Malfoy ainsi que trois autres enfants.

Lucius Malefoy est l'un des Mangemorts de Lord Voldemort. Il provient d'une famille très aristocratique de Sang-Pur et il considère les Moldus et les Nés-Moldus comme des inférieurs. Il est l'époux de Narcissa et le père de deux garçons et une fille. Lucius était un élève à Poudlard dans les années 1960 dans la maison Serpentard et il était préfet de sa maison.

Narcissa Malfoy, née Black est la troisième fille de Cygnus Black III et Druella Rosier et la jeune sœur de Bellatrix Lestrange et Andromeda Tonks, avec qui elle avait une très bonne affinité avant sa trahison. Elle est née en 1955. Elle est élève à Poudlard de 1966 à 1973 où elle est envoyée à Serpentard et rencontre Lucius Malefoy. Comme toute la famille Black, elle est très portée sur la pureté du sang ainsi que sur la supériorité des Sang-Pur. Elle renie sa sœur Andromeda lorsqu'elle se marie avec un né-Moldu nommé Ted Tonks. Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy se marient dans les années 1970 et s'installent au manoir des Malefoy dans le Wiltshire. Il l'introduit dans le cercle des proches de Voldemort même si elle ne fut jamais une Mangemort, n'étant pas marquée. En 1980, ils ont un fils nommé Victor et 5 ans plus tard Narcissa accouche 3 autres enfants. Son cousin, Regulus Black, est tué pendant la guerre des sorciers. Les Malefoy réussissent à s'en sortir en affirmant avoir subi le sortilège de l'Imperium et au fil du temps, ils s'attirent les bonnes grâces du ministre de la Magie Cornelius Fudge.

Aujourd'hui Narcissa et Lucius vont cherche leurs deux fils ainsi que leur fille. Seulement en arrivant à l'hôpital ils découvrent des aurors qui interrogent, cherchent ou encore emprisonnent des gens qui tentent de s'échapper. Le couple se précipite vers un auror. Quand celui-ci le voit un sentiment de pitié brille dans ses yeux verts.

\- Madame et monsieur Malfoy ? Interroge l'auror aux yeux vert.

\- Oui.

\- Je suis désolé mais votre fille est... Morte... Tué, annonce l'homme avec hésitation.

\- NON ! Cri Narcissa en mettant sa main devant sa bouche alors que les larmes cascadent ses joues blanches.

Elle s'effondre dans les bras de son mari qui pleure en silence en étouffant ses sanglots dans les cheveux blonds de sa femme. Celle-ci se redressent avec beaucoup de peine et de chagrin tenant à peine sur ses pieds.

\- Et Draco ? Maximilien ? Questionne Narcissa en priant pour qu'ils aillent bien.

\- Bastien ! Cri l'auror alors que Bastien ramène deux enfants blonds qui possède des yeux gris qui pleure.

Narcissa les prend rapidement pour s'assurer qu'ils vont bien. Elle a déjà perdu sa petite fille, elle ne supporterait pas de perdre ses fils. La blonde remarque au loin, les Potter qui partent avec leur enfant. Lucius regarde ses fils avec peine et chagrin. Un jour il trouvera l'assassin de sa fille... Un jour et ce jour là celui qui a fait ça n'aura qu'à bien se tenir. La vengeance des Malfoy est toujours douloureuse. Ils rentrent chez eux, le coeur brisé devenant peu à peau des personnes froides.

Sans remarqué la silouette sombre, caché dans l'ombre du bâtiment. Il sourit en regardant la famille détruite par la chagrin alors que lui possède maintenant une arme. La personne met un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche avant de transplaner en rigolant méchamment. Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres comme disent les moldus.

* * *

Review ? Suivre ? Favoris ?

Une idée des couples ?

À suivre.


	3. Le cadeau d'anniversaire

Disclamer : Les futurs OC m'appartiennent ainsi que l'histoire

Couple : ?

Message : Je cherche une beta ! Désolé pour les fautes !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le cadeau d'anniversaire

Le brun regarde par la fenêtre avec un bout de plume entre les lèvres qui machouille pour trouver l'inspiration. Il baisse ses yeux verts vers le cahier marron sur le bureau en face de lui. Maman veut absolument qu'il écrive dans ce stupide bouquin car cela le peut le soulager au cas où il a des problèmes avec ses futurs copains d'école. Harry pose le bout de sa plume sur le carnet et commence à écrire.

 _Bonjour Journal,_

 _Je m'appelle Harry. J'ai 11 ans aujourd'hui et pour mon anniversaire je t'ai eu toi, un balais et un chaudron en argent pur coûtant la peau des fesses. Cependant la meilleure nouvelle qui soit c'est que je vais bientôt à Poudlard la meilleure école de magie d'Angleterre dirigé par Albus Dumbledore, un vieil ami à mes parents._

 _Mais journal, tu veux peu être connaître ma vie ?_

 _Je suis le fils de Lily et James Potter mais bizarrement je n'ai jamais vu de photo de moi dans le ventre de ma mère. Quand je lui ai dit, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle se trouvait moche. Le jour d'Holloween mes parents et moi on a faillit se faire tuer par Voldemort, un puissant mage noir craint par toute l'Angleterre. Seulement je l'ai tué sans savoir comment à seulement l'âge de 1 ans. Heureusement que ma mère et mon père étaient au lit sinon ils aurait pu être tué._

 _Je suis brun avec des yeux verts et un visage angélique. J'ai plusieurs passions comme les potions, l'alchimie, la lecture, l'équitation et les loisirs créatifs comme le dessin et la peinture ainsi que la musique. Mes parents sont aurors me faisant aller plusieurs fois au ministère._

 _Mon premier accident, ou pas, magie c'est le transplanage sur la statu présent dans le ministère. J'ai d'ailleurs causé la colère du ministre en faisant cela mais il m'a pardonné en disant que je ne pouvais pas encore contrôlé ma magie… Pourtant je l'ai fait exprès parce que je trouvé ça amusant avant. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai décidé de rien lui dire pour éviter de prendre une fessé._

 _Mon parrain m'a offert mon premier balais quand j'avais 5 ans et j'ai faillit casser une vitre en lançant une grosse balles comme je l'appelais me faisant fâcher par ma mère. Depuis mon père, James, ma offert un terrain de Quidditch pour que j'évite de tout casser autour de moi._

 _J'ai rencontré dans un centre de loisir sorcier mes quatres meilleures amies qui se nomme Clarisse, Caroline, Meredith et Benjamin. Clacla est une fille qui est assez intelligente et arrogante par moment, Caroline est une fille nerveuse, intelligente, bizarre et combattante, Meredith est seulement bizarre et combattante s'entendant à merveille avec Caro et Benjamin est un espèce de Ninja super petit. Je dis ninja parce qu'il arrête pas de donner des coups de pied et à sauter à ceux qui l'embête._

 _Ma mère, Lily, me dit souvent que je suis un petit garçon très intelligent alors déjà je ne suis pas d'accord… JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT. Je suis peu-être intelligent mais certainement pas petit._

 _Mes parents sont amis avec Nicolas Flamel, un brillant alchimiste qui me donne des cours tout les mercredis et samedis. Lui aussi il dit que je suis un garçon intelligent et un de ses meilleurs stagiaires. En même temps je suis le seul stagiaire qu'il est eu dans sa vie. Il m'a promis qu'il essayerai de m'apprendre comment faire un pierre lui permettent d'être immortelle. J'ai accepté même si je ne veux pas être immortelle mais vendre la potion qui le permet pour pouvoir gagner un peu d'argent de poche._

 _Je voulais prendre des cours avec Severus Rogue seulement il n'a pas voulu à cause de sa haine pour mon père et le pire c'est qu'il pense que je suis comme mon père… Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je déteste le rouge. Je préfère le vert comme mes yeux ou le vert de l'herbe. En tout cas je vais lui montrer combien je suis meilleur que mon père en potion._

Il ferme son cahier marron en espérant que son père n'est pas la mauvaise idée de lire ce journal intime. Après son paternelle est un ancien maraudeur. Harry se lève et le cache sous le matelas du lit. Il sourit en ce disant que demain, il va faire ses achats pour Poudlard.

Vive demain...


	4. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
